!Inspiring Reading
'Exo Storage Bay ' Separate from the aircraft bay is a special, high-security room housing the EDC's most advanced weaponry: the exo-suits. From the standard, flight-capable models such as the Vanguard and Peacekeeper to the more specialized Riptide and StarKnight units, respectively capable of underwater and space travel, these represent the best that the EDC's brightest, most creative scientists can devise, and new prototypes must continually be designed to keep up with the rapidly-changing technology. Contents: Nate Briar Riptide Exo-Suit 5394 Riptide Spare Exo-Armor Warthog Exo-Armor Talon Jet Warthog Tank Exo-Suit Salamander Exo-Suit 5341 ARES Spare Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare Exo-Suit Starknight EDC Briefing Room Obvious exits: West leads to Aircraft Storage Bay . James Bailey walks into the hangar with an EDC press officer. Yes, it looks like the Edc Diplomacy And P. R. Division is at it again. James leads the way over to a framed photos on the wall depicting the near-mythical Unity Exo-Suit in action. "You know we can't share these in public, due to the risk of someone reverse-engineering the tech through looking at it," James explains, rolling his eyes slightly. "So I thought you should see this. They're not archived, or available for anyone's viewing except for other pilots..." Nate Briar looks over at Bailey and then back at the specialists. "Excuse me. I need to catch up with a friend." He takes a couple steps away. James Bailey looks over at the sound of Nate's voice, a grin spreading across his face. "Nate! Nice to see you." He pauses, then goes on a little softer. "The Corporal here has been writing up a press release on famous EDC pilots." He nods reverently towards the photos of the Unity. "I thought he should start with the most famous one of all." Trying act smug, Nate looks over at James, "Redfield's more famous than you. So why should we pick you over him? I mean, he was the princess of England for a day." He looks back at the pictures of the Unity and exhales - a lot of memories. James Bailey shakes his head slowly. "I'm not talking about the kid, or about me. I'm talking about your cousin." The EDC Press Officer looks at Nate and then at the picture, putting together that James is talking about none other than Michael Briar. Still playing coy, Nate responds with, "Ah, Emily Briar. The loon of the family. Sure, what about her?" He then says, "I have a lot of his war journals if you need them." James Bailey's expression grows thoughtful. "War journals? I didn't know that he'd left any journals. I would like to look them over...if that's all right with you?" He looks at Nate carefully. "I think I could learn a few things. More than a few..." Nate Briar looks at James, "I can have them copied for you. I am keeping the originals in a file vault for safe keeping." Nate bites his lip, "That is if you are okay with that. Or we can lock you in the cold steel chamber with them. I trust you to be careful." James Bailey nods slowly. "Of course...you know I won't share it with anyone." He shoots a look at the Press guy and then leads Nate out of earshot. "I really regret never talking to the General about...about leadership, and being a commander. I guess I was always just...I dunno, just too intimidated, you know? And for the longest time I was worried that it might be too late. But maybe this would be a way for me to understand a little about how he did it." There's a nod from Nate, "I never asked Mike about what I was getting myself involved in when I took his offer into the EDC. I wish I had talked to Mike a lot more than I did. I wish I didn't get distracted by the wrong things. James, I'll do my best to help you get access to these. I just am careful on how much I let become available. From what I can tell, there are things he wasn't proud about but he knew he had to do." James Bailey glances at the photos again. "That doesn't surprise me. He, um, was controversial. In a lot of ways. But one thing's for sure, he did what he had. And it got results." James rubs his fingertips over his own rank insignia while speaking, not quite realizing what he's doing. Nate Briar doesn't know a thing about that! "Yeah, he did what he could do so there was a world for people to wake up to. Even if that meant he couldn't sleep himself. I'm trying to get the results and be like Mike. It's hard." He then scribbles a code on some paper. "This is the code for the vault." James Bailey takes the paper and reads it over, memorizing the numbers. "I know you are, Nate." He pauses, then continues. "I guess I'm trying more to follow his example in the field. As a motivator, and someone who can build morale, inspire others to do great things. It takes more than just skill and a souped up ride sometimes - it's about what you can do to keep others in the fight, to bring out the best in them." He looks at the paper again, then crumbles it up and smirking. "So anything I can get my hands on that helps explain how /he/ did it is like an early Christmas present." "Well, James, you need to die a couple times and somehow survive each death. That's the first step to being a /BRIAR/." Nate laughs as he has faked his own death at least twice at this point. "I'm kind of glad things failed with me and Meghan. Now I can pick up the mantle. I'll make sure you have access to whatever you need though." James Bailey heads off to the EDC Officer's quarters, where he will no doubt peruse the General Briar War Journal endlessly for examples of leading and inspiring troops.